Kahu (episode)
Kahu (Guardian) is the 11th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Christmas in Hawaii sees Steve and Catherine working together as they and the rest of the Hawaii Five-0 attempt to track down the missing father of a young boy who may be in deadly trouble in the backwoods of Oahu. Plot As Hawaii prepares to celebrate Christmas, Steve McGarrett and Catherine Rollins have breakfast in their car before a gunman attempts to carjack them, only to be easily subdued and arrested by McGarrett, who brings him to the precinct, where he meets young teenager Ethan Awana who wants help in finding his father. As Steve and Catherine help Ethan, Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly investigate the crime scene concerning a general store where someone was shot and find blood there. Ethan attempts to give Steve the slip but is found. Meanwhile, as she searches Ethan's home, Catherine finds $30,000 in the basement. It is later revealed that Ethan's father was unknowingly helping a member of a gang that robbed a bank in Chicago some time ago and whose colleagues are now after his cut. Catherine manages to subdue Bruce's captor in the basement and locks him there until Five-0 arrests him. Notes * Grace went to Las Vegas with Rachel to visit Stan for Christmas. It is the first Christmas Danny has not spent with Grace. Quotes Steve McGarrett: Well, obviously you had, um, some other place in mind? LT Catherine Rollins: Okay, well, if you want me to be honest, I didn't think that we would be eating breakfast out of a box in a parking lot. Steve McGarrett: Well, I think you're missing the bigger picture here. LT Catherine Rollins: Am I? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. LT Catherine Rollins: Yeah? Steve McGarrett: Uh-huh. I mean, we're alone, right? LT Catherine Rollins: Yes. Steve McGarrett: We're alone, right? LT Catherine Rollins: Mm-hmm. Steve McGarrett: We're alone in the car. And eating in the car is part of the whole retro drive-in experience with a Polynesian twist, of course. LT Catherine Rollins: Mm. Okay, look, I love Rainbow. All I'm saying is that sometimes a table. Waiters, too. Maybe even a, a romantic setting. (Steve slurps up his drink threw a straw) Steve McGarrett: How is this not romantic? We have great food. (Steve turns on the radio - loud- and hairband rock is playing) Steve McGarrett: We got romantic music LT Catherine Rollins: (turns down the radio) First off '80s hair bands is not romantic. And second... (surprised) we're being carjacked. Carjacker: Yo, keys and wallet.. hand 'em over! Steve McGarrett: (looking at the carjacker through his open window) Okay, just hang on a sec. (turns back to Catherine) Is a picnic romantic? Carjacker: Hey, haole.. LT Catherine Rollins: Yes! Carjacker: you deaf?! (Steve sharply holds up a finger to tell him to wait) Steve McGarrett: There's no waiters at a picnic. How is this any different to a picnic? LT Catherine Rollins: '''Okay, Steve? '''Steve McGarrett: What? LT Catherine Rollins: Crazy guy with a gun! (Steve rolls his eyes and starts turning back to the carjacker) Carjacker: Give me the money or your lady's gonna watch you bleed! Steve McGarrett: (looking at the carjacker) You sure you want to do this? (Carjacker cocks his pistol) Steve McGarrett: (exasperated) All right. (McGarrett brings in the carjacker to HPD) Duke Lukela: (sarcastically) Looks like somebody made Santa's naughty list. Steve McGarrett: This genius tried to carjack me. Duke Lukela: (to carjacker) You sure picked the wrong car, bruddah. Carjacker: Crazy man ripped out my nose ring! Duke Lukela: (to McGarrett) Make sure you put that in evidence. Steve McGarrett: Absolutely. Danny Williams: This will be the first Christmas that I have not spent with Grace. I am not okay with it. Steve McGarrett: When is she coming back? Danny Williams: Not soon enough. Steve McGarrett: You're coming to my house. Mom's making Christmas dinner. Well, she's unpacking it and reheating it. Or ah. Danny Williams: All right, um, I appreciate it very much, but I do have plans. Steve McGarrett: Oh, You have plans? Danny Williams: Yes, I have plans. What did I just say? Steve McGarrett: You said you have plans. Danny Williams: I do. Steve McGarrett: Sitting on the couch with a pizza watching Miracle on 34th Street... that's, that's not plans. Danny Williams: Oh, oh, but Christmas with the McGarretts is something you can't miss. Steve McGarrett: That's right. Danny Williams: Yeah, I'm just curious. What do you guys do? You give out subscriptions to Guns & Ammo, huh? Grenades as stocking stuffers? Steve McGarrett: Catherine's gonna be there, too, Danny. I'm gonna save a place for you at that table; it's a done deal. Danny Williams: Yeah, I'll try not ta.. I'll try not to kill myself. Trivia * When Danny goes to broker the deal for the chopper for Kamekona, you can see the Hughes style helicopter TC uses in Magnum PI. |} |- |Uncle Choi |George Takei |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Ethan Awana |Tristan Lake Leabu |Bruce's son. |- |Moku Bradford |Juan Gabriel Pareja |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Stuart Rizzi |Lew Temple |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Bruce Awana |Andrew Elvis Miller |Ethan's father. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 3 (2010) Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Holiday Episode